1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to retrieving objects detected by a metal detector, and more particularly relates to digging tools and methods used to retrieve metallic objects such as buried coins and other treasure.
2. Related Art
The hobby of metal detecting involves detecting a buried metallic object using a metal detector, and then digging into the soil to retrieve the object.
A variety of digging-related devices or cutting-related devices have been developed, some of which are disclosed in the following first group of references: U.S. Pat. No. D486,374 for Knife For Replaceable Blades, issued to Knoop on Feb. 10, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 971,257 for Razor Blade Holder, issued to Dube on Sep. 27, 1910; U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,303 for Knife, issued to Unsinger on Nov. 12, 1912; U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,179 for Razor Blade Holder, issued to Berst on Feb. 19, 1918; U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,363 for Quick Detachable Handle For Tools, issued to Scheuner on May 31, 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,770 for Weed Puller, issued to Smith on Feb. 11, 1936; U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,439 for Utility Cutter Tool, issued to Marx on Aug. 11, 1936; U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,147 for Utility Knife, issued to Booth on May 22, 1956; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,930 for Soil-Extracting Implements, issued to Gottfried on Sep. 20, 1966.
Additional digging-related devices or cutting-related devices are disclosed in the following second group of references: U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,938 for Ground Soil Coring Implement, issued to Ballmann on May 20, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,843 for Hand Cutting Tool With Means To Support A Plurality Of Blades And Means To Hold A Single Blade In A Cutting Position, issued to Tims, Jr. on Jan. 13, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,197 for Ground Core Removing Tool, issued to Walesch et al. on Dec. 26, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,055 for Plant Transplanter, issued to Gilbaugh on Feb. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,909 for Knife With Exchangeable Blades, issued to Lind on Jan. 1, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,682 for Hammer Driven Soil Coring Device, issued to Hoffman on Dec. 4, 1990.
Other digging-related devices or cutting-related devices are disclosed in the following third group of references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,878 for Vegetation Maintenance System, issued to Underwood on Sep. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,624 for Transplanting Tool, issued to Caron on Mar. 21, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,181 for Apparatus For Cutting Square Grass Plugs, issued to Grant on Feb. 20, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,283 for Hole Cutting Device For Recovering Targets Located With A Metal Detector, issued to Nordquist on Mar. 26, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,179 for Hole-Making Device, issued to Falk on Sep. 2, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,758 for Manually Manipulated Rotatable Digging Blade, issued to Mickle et al. on Apr. 23, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,294 for Hole Making System, issued to Best on May 14, 2002; and U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/0144409 for Versatile Survival Knife, issued to Chen on Oct. 10, 2002.
The references listed above may provide a variety of advantages. However, in view of the foregoing, I believe that there is still a need for new tools and methods which allow a person to dig a buried object out from the ground without scratching, damaging, or marring the object.
Accordingly, further improvements in tools and methods for retrieving buried coins and other treasures can be envisioned.